Um amor onde nem a distância pode separar
by HarunoSakura2007
Summary: Lucy, Marine e Anne, depois de uma dura batalha contra Nova e Debonair, voltam para Cephiro. Mas como que a guerreira mágica do ar lidará com isso, já que ela ficará longe de Ferio, já que Cephiro já foi salvo da destruição e do caos?


**Um amor onde nem a distância pode separar.**

**L**ucy, Marine e Anne, junto com seus mashins conseguem voltar para Cephiro, depois da dura batalha que tiveram que enfrentar.

Lucy foi ao encontro de Lantis, Marine ao de Cléf e Ascot e Anne ao de Ferio. Ferio..a pessoa que ela conheceu dias depois de ter sido enviada para Cephiro junto de suas companheiras. A pessoa por quem se apaixonara.

Ela o abraça fortemente. Apesar de todos estarem felizes com a vitória das guerreiras, no fundo, estavam tristes. Tristes porque elas teriam que voltar para Tóquio no dia seguinte.

-Bom pessoal, eu estive pensando... –começou Caldina. - O que vocês acham da gente fazer uma festa de despedida para as garotas? Afinal elas merecem, depois de tudo ;)

Todos concordaram com a cabeça. Pelo menos poderiam comemorar a vitória com elas, antes delas partirem no dia seguinte.

**L**ucy e Marine já estavam prontas. Só faltava Anne, já que ela não sabia direito o que usar.

**Descrição ON **

Lucy estava com um vestido longo e vermelho com detalhes em rosa, seus longos cabelos vermelhos em vez de tranças como sempre usava, estava com o cabelo solto e ondulado e com uma tiara rosa.

Já Marine estava com um vestido azul celeste, seus cabelos azuis estavam soltos, apenas com uma trança atrás.

**Descrição OFF **

-Anne! Você ainda não se arrumou? Já sei. Pega esse vestido aqui.

-Ma..Mas Marine-san...

-Nada demais. Vai se arrumar.

Anne foi se vestir. Quando ela voltou viu as duas olhando pra ela.

-E então? O que acharam?

-Ficou linda! -disseram as duas.

** Descrição ON **

Anne estava com um vestido verde longo com luvas verdes e seus cabelos curtos e loiros estavam lisos.

** Descrição OFF **

-Então se já estão prontas, vamos pra festa! –sugeriu Lucy alegremente.

**A** festa já havia começado e todos estavam se divertindo. Menos Lantis, Ascot e Ferio que estavam esperando pelas garotas.

De repente, a música parou. Das escadas podiam se ver as três garotas descendo em direção aos três rapazes.

Lantis e Ascot tiraram Lucy e Marine para dançarem. Só Ferio que fitava Anne e foi se aproximando lentamente em sua direção. Estendeu sua mão para ela e perguntou:

-Me daria a honra dessa dança?

Ela apenas corou instantaneamente e diz que sim com a cabeça, pegando na mão dele em seguida e sendo conduzida até o meio do imenso salão e começou a tocar a música Um Anjo Veio me Falar.

Um Anjo Veio Me Falar (Rouge)

_Tão difícil entender o coração_

_E tantas vezes eu tentei_

_Acredito numa história de amor_

_Um sonho lindo (um sonho lindo)_

_Sei que vou viver_

Estavam dançando lentamente. Ferio a abraçava cada vez mais e ela apenas enfiou seu rosto no peito dele.

_Um anjo veio me falar_

_O amor chegou pra mim_

_Veio me mostrar_

_O sonho não tem fim_

_E não importa quanto tempo vai passar_

_Vou te esperar_

_E nunca foi tão forte assim, eu ouvi_

_Um anjo me falar (um anjo me falar)_

Seus corpos estavam cada vez mais colados e Anne continuava com o seu rosto no peito dele.

"E pensar que hoje é o último dia que vou poder estar com ele..." –pensava ela, ficando um pouco triste com tais pensamentos.

_Quantas vezes com um beijo eu sonhei_

_Um carinho que eu nunca senti_

_Sei que um dia você vai estar aqui_

_Num sonho lindo, num sonho lindo_

_Nos seus braços é onde eu quero estar_

Ferio, ao olhar para ela, pode perceber o semblante triste da garota. Levantou seu rosto levemente e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Não fique triste. Você fica mais linda sorrindo.

_Um anjo veio me falar_

_O amor chegou pra mim_

_Veio me mostrar_

_O sonho não tem fim_

_E não importa quanto tempo vai passar_

_Vou te esperar_

_E nunca foi tão forte assim, eu ouvi_

_Um anjo me falar_

Anne se arrepio com o que ele havia tido e corou em seguida. Ferio deu um sorriso e foi aproximando seu rosto do dela lentamente.

_Todo amor que eu sempre procurei_

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Ah_

_Você veio me mostrar_

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh_

_Eu sei, você é o meu anjo_

_O amor que eu sempre sonhei_

_Eu sei, você é o meu anjo...anjo_

_E não importa quanto tempo vai passar_

_Vou te esperar_

_E nunca foi tão forte assim, eu ouvi_

_Um anjo me falar_

Seus rostos foram se aproximando mais e mais, até que, enfim, se beijaram. No começo foi um beijo tímido, mas aos poucos foi se intensificando. Mesmo sendo ele, um príncipe, ela amava ele e achou que por ele ser um príncipe não tinha nenhuma importância pra ele, afinal.

_Um anjo veio me falar_

_O amor chegou pra mim_

_Veio me mostrar_

_O sonho não tem fim_

_E não importa quanto tempo vai passar_

_Vou te esperar_

_E nunca foi tão forte assim, eu ouvi_

_Um anjo me falar_

Se separaram do beijo em busca de ar. Se encararam por alguns minutos, corados e ofegantes.

-Eu te amo Anne. Mesmo que você tenha que voltar para o seu mundo...eu sempre vou te esperar.

Ela começou a ficar com os olhos marejados com tudo o que ele lhe dissera. O abraçou fortemente.

-Eu também vou te esperar Ferio. Não importa quanto tempo demore...eu vou te esperar.

E então se beijaram novamente. Tanto eles como todos aproveitaram bem a festa. Mas a grande despedida das guerreiras faltava somente umas horas para acontecer, para a tristeza de todos.

**T**odos estavam em frente o castelo de Cephiro se despedindo das guerreiras. Teve muitas lágrimas, mas prometeram que voltariam em breve, já que agora elas poderiam ir para lá sem precisarem ser convocadas por ninguém, somente pela força e vontade do coração de cada uma.

Elas então se deram as mãos, formando um circulo, fecharam os olhos e em seguida, ouve um clarão de luz.

Quando abriram os olhos, puderam perceber que estavam na Torre de Tóquio, que nem na outra vez que tinham sido convocadas. Se abraçaram, dessa vez felizes, pois agora puderam voltar sem arrependimento algum e mesmo que Anne tivesse voltado para o seu mundo, ela sabia...ela sabia que veria Ferio novamente em breve.

**Fim**

**Oi pessoal, essa é a minha primeira fic de Rayearth, então não sei se ficou muito boa.**

**Espero que gostem.**


End file.
